rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Penbarrow
The owner of Mullohand's Books, friend of the late Westley Roberts, and the guardian of Molly Roberts, Lucius Penbarrow is far too big a man for such a small town like New Phosphor. And yet, here he is. History Lucius Penbarrow wasn't always the owner of a tiny bookshop in a backwater Uplands down. He was originally a cartographer, a career he relished. Lucius didn't just sit at a desk and draw maps; he traveled the length and breath of known Rachma, visiting new towns or charting the coastlines with the most accuracy he could muster. He eventually became something of an amateur anthropoligist; word is he's written a few guidebooks, but he's notoriously unhelpful in finding any copies. Lucius crossed paths with Westley Roberts a number of times. He first met the young man when he was still enlisted in the Silverwings, and later on, Lucius hitched rides aboard Westley's ship. The two men became good friends, though Lucius declined time and again the rover's invitation to join his crew. Lucius was too independent and felt he had too much left to see to work off of anyone else's schedule. Lucius's adventures ended with the lost of his left arm. A left-handed man, Lucius lost all the skill with which he made his maps. He eventually came into possession of a small bookstore by the name of "Mullohand's Books," though he never knew who Mullohand's was, and he doesn't volunteer any information as to how exactly the deed fell into his remaining hand. He eventually became a babysitter when Westley became a single father. When the rover felt that he needed his daughter to stay out of some dangerous mission or another, Lucius ended up saddled with the girl, as Westley rented out an apartment on the second floor above the bookstore. After Westley's death, Lucius became Molly's full-time guardian. If Lucius was involved in any of Westley's darker missions, and if he has any secrets regarding how the rover met his untimely end, he refuses to say anything. One thing is for certain: he knows much more than he lets on. Personality Lucius is stoic and rarely smiles. He takes his business seriously, which is likely why a cartographer has become such a good shop owner. Lucius has the amazing ability to be completely and utterly deadpan about anything and everything. His expression defaults to "stern and somehow disapproving," though this can be covering an entire gamut of emotions. Most people are intimidated by this glare alone, allowing them to completely ignore the fact that Lucius is most likely much shorter than they are; Mr. Penbarrow barely clocks in at five feet and four inches. He's used to having to crane his neck up to look people in the eye, though; Lucius long ago developed the kind of personality and presence that made up for what he lacked in height. Despite his stoicism, Lucius is a sentimental sod at heart. He cares about others, especially his charge, Molly, whom he treats as a daughter. Lucius makes sure she eats, watches who she makes friends with, and deters any attention from boys he thinks aren't good enough for her (spoilers: none of them are good enough for her). Molly, for her part, considers him a second father, though neither of the two would say so out loud. Lucius wouldn't want to admit that sort of weakness, and Molly doesn't want to feel as though she's forsaken the memory of Westley. His only other vice is The Cat, Mullohand's resident mouser. The large, long-haired Maine Coon only enjoys the company of Westley, whom he grudgingly respects, and Molly, whom he knows will give him attention when he demands it. If you get Lucius very, very drunk, there's a slim chance he might admit he's always liked the idea of getting a kitten. Category:Characters